It was only a One Night Stand
by PotterheadForLife
Summary: Slytherclaw ship, DracoxOC. Better summary inside. M for most chapters, and language,although most is only wizard-insults throughout.  Will switch between OC and Draco's POV, I will indicate which one's POV it is at the time at every chapter's beginning.
1. Short Introduction&Background Info

**Here's a short, quick, little introduction to this story, so you know where we are when the story actually begins.**

She wanted him. She had heard about how good he was from the other girls, and she knew she wanted a piece of the action, to see if they were all right. Plus, she had always somewhat had feelings for him.

He was willing to oblige. The male had a history of being willing to take you to the bedroom as long as you were pureblood, a witch, attractive, known to be fairly good in bed, and not a Gryffindor.

So it happened one night, and the two fell asleep next to each other in Draco's bed in the (Slytherin's (male, obviously) dormitory, Robyn, the witch mentioned here, being told by Draco "Goodnight, love," and Robyn replying with "Goodnight, my beloved Draco." The two are beginning to develop deeper feelings than lust, whether they know it or not.

This story begins the morning after it all happened, a few hours before breakfast time in the Great Hall.


	2. Robyn's POV: Morning, Draco

The bright, eye-assaulting sunrise's rays flood from the window by the door into the dormitory, making me blink and attempt to stretch, only to find—Draco's arms around me? Right before I go to remove his arms, and wake him up, screaming "Why am I in your bed," hiding content feelings towards the whole situation, I realize we're naked and suddenly remember everything from last night. A bright blush spreads across my face at how animalistic we were, and I glance at the remnants of both our robes and shirts littering the ground. After a few minutes of just glancing at everything—I suddenly remember today is Friday, it's a day we actually have to work.

Pulling Draco's arms off me, surprisingly slightly reluctantly, I remove my body away from his, and shake him so he'll wake up. A few seconds after waking, as he stretches, he smirks, and cockily remarks "Do you really want some more sex so bad you shook me awake?" With a roll of my eyes, I retort, "Draco, would it kill you to not think about yourself or your sexual needs?" Draco's eyes widened, although it was obvious he purposely made himself do so, and he said "Please, Brantley. I was taking your needs into consideration more than mine there, a rare Draco trait."

Rolling my eyes yet again, I say "So you had sex with me, and you refuse to even be on a first name basis with me now? No Robyn? Anyways, that's not that important. What is important is that it's sunrise, which means within probably three hours, everyone will be awake." Draco laughed, and said "First name basis? You wish. Also, and? Not concerned. My father will get me out of the mess of trouble I'd be in if I was caught with a girl in my bed." A mischievous twinkle then leapt to my eyes, and I said "Draco, I'm a Ravenclaw, ideas zoom through my head crazy-fast, and they always make sense. I could claim you raped me, I could say so many things that your father wouldn't be able to get you out of, not with all the money and power in the world."

Draco smirked, and said "I doubt even that claim would get me in trouble father couldn't get me out of. My dorm-mates heard your moans; they're not gonna say its rape. They also know I'm in and outta here with girls every night." He winked, but added "I'll let you out of here anyways, though. I'd rather skip out getting in trouble. By the way, judging by the fact we didn't shower last night, you should probably use the Aguamenti spell, so you'll feel clean enough to at least get back to the Ravenclaw dormitories." He winked again, an amused at teasing me, extremely Draco-ish twinkle in his eye.

I, in response, glared at Draco, but it was half-hearted. Hopping out of bed, I searched around for my wand, and various articles of clothing. Upon returning from my search, my wand was still fine, the only articles of clothing I had that weren't torn were my undergarments, and pants. With a sigh, I looked up at Draco, who looked back at me with the same amused look he had before, and remarked "You looked pretty sexy crawling around the floor naked." Shooting him another half-hearted glare, I demanded "Let me borrow a shirt, for Merlin's sake, Draco." Draco shook his head, and teased "Aguamenti spell first, and then I'll let you borrow one of my sacred shirts."

"Sacred?" I retorted, an unamused look upon my face. Draco, imitating my look, replied "Yes, sacred. It's been on me, thus making it as sexy and sacred as I am." I rolled my eyes for what must have been the millionth time, but muttered "Aguamenti" under my breath anyways. Draco grinned, and remarked, smothering the word "Robyn" in sarcasm "Good little _Robyn._" Pausing to smirk, he added "Now that you're 'clean', here." He reached out to the wardrobe next to his bed, and threw me a shirt. I pulled on my undergarments and then the shirt, remarking "Draco, I'm probably one of the worst-tempered, sarcastic, yet brilliant Ravenclaw's you'll meet. I'd suggest you cut out the sarcasm." Yet, as I said this, it felt half-hearted, like all my other jabs I had taken at Draco before.

Draco blinked once, calmly, and said "You not-so-innocent" he added a wink at this part, and continued to say "feeble-threat throwing Ravenclaw. We Slytherins are the masters of sarcasm, and bad tempers, and no Ravenclaw will compare to us. So I suggest you keep your remarks about being bad-tempered and sarcastic to yourself, even if you're just saying you're the 'best' of the Ravenclaws." I paused in the midst of buttoning my pants, which I had pulled on, and remarked "Hmm. I mention you saying something about me being the best last night."

With that, I finished buttoning my pants, picked up my shredded robe and wand, placed a kiss on Draco's cheek, laughed, and departed the dormitory, feeling the odd look of an-almost happiness, mixed with a bit of astonishment and a tad of confusion, Draco gave me after kissing him on the cheek, showing him affection after it was all over, permanently sear itself into my back, as Draco watched me leave, sputtering out multiple rude remarks, while I was simply still laughing.

After having departed the dormitory, I dashed down the stairs that lead to the common room quickly, and sped across the common room with the exact same pace. Upon getting to the portrait-hole, I exited, ignoring the questions from the portrait about where my robe was, and got out of the dungeons as fast as I could. Once out of the dungeons, I allowed myself a second to catch my breath, and rushed through the school, having memorized the quickest way to get to the common room and dormitories for Ravenclaws on most days of the week(such as today, Friday,) at key times such as this one, after four years of being here.

Finally, after climbing up many stairs, I was at the Ravenclaw common room's entrance. The ever-lovely riddle so I could get in was spoken, this riddle being "When does a phoenix's life end?" I shook any stray thoughts out of my head, and responded a few seconds later with "Never, while a phoenix may explode into ashes, they will always reform from the ashes again, as a new bird." I was then permitted entrance, and quickly walked into the common room and up the staircase which lead to the girl's dormitory, grabbing a new set of clothes—robes included, from my wardrobe, hiding my torn robe, and set my wand down on my bed as I left, departing to the bathroom located at where all the dorms end, right near the seventh year's dorms.

Once in the bathroom, I set my clothes on a small bench, stripped off my dirty clothes, and hopped into the shower. As I showered, thoughts of Draco kept popping in my head, to my discontent. I thought having sex with him would rid the crush I had on him, but instead, had just deepened it. I hit my head lightly against the shower wall, discontented at the fact Draco was still in it. Upon realizing thoughts of him wouldn't leave—for long, anyways, I finished showering as fast as I could, and promptly changed into my clean clothes. Once done with that, I picked up the dirty clothes, not realizing I had—likely subconsciously intentionally—put Draco's shirt as the thing in the pile which was closest to me.

After departing the bathroom, I returned to my dorm which I shared with five other girls, dropping my clothes into the laundry basket the house-elves would pick up after we left, but keeping Draco's shirt with me. Who knew what would happen if a shirt that was too large for any of the petite girls in here was found, and it smelled quite distinctly of… Draco. I sighed, shaking my head, and returned to my "bedroom". I threw the shirt in the same drawer as the torn robe, and sat on my bed, pulling a book out from under my pillow case and pretending to study as I waited for the others to wake.


End file.
